1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to devices and methods for reducing noise in a blower housing and, in particular, for blowing gas from an inlet to an outlet in such a way that vortices of gas at or near the outlet are reduced and/or transitions in gas velocity within the blower housing and/or at or near the outlet are less abrupt.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that centrifugal blowers have many useful applications, including, but not limited to, medical and therapeutic applications. It is well known that some types of respiratory therapy involve the delivery of a pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject. It is known that centrifugal blowers in operation may produce one or both of tonal noise and/or broadband noise in a range of (high) human auditory sensitivity. It is known that centrifugal blowers having time-varying impeller speed, outlet flow, and/or other operating parameters may produce similarly time-varying noise.